Document DE-A-10 2008 012213 describes an example of such a runner, in which the stop is mounted on the fixing wall by means of a positioning element situated in the inner space of the runner. The necessary presence of this positioning element complicates the structure and the installation of the stop assembly constituted by the stop and said positioning element. In addition, installation through the inside of the runner also complicates the installation procedure.